Tolerance And Acceptance Only Go So Far
by Kuro49
Summary: A RK AfterSex fic. It wasn’t that he was abusive, neither was it that he was masochist, they were just in over their heads on the fun they had.


Just an After-Sex fic. (Not abusive despite summary and title XD) I don't own this piece of lusty nonsense.

XXX

**Tolerance and Acceptance Only Go So Far**

XXX

Arching in response, he pulled away with a low sigh, skin flinching as he felt the cool air raked across his body. He opened his eyes, emerald green still hazy with the blurry ups and downs of making love. He could feel the edge of the bed digging into his spine; these beds were not made for two.

He took a waft of the air, yearning for something to refresh him.

The room stunk; it smelled of sex and sweat.

The musty scent of physical contact gone too far.

He felt around, trying to hold on to something that could support his weight before he fell off. He touched friction warmed sheets, damp with sweat and other bodily fluids not worth mentioning. Rummaging through the folds, a steady warmth radiated from the plain white. And then his fingers touched skin, similar to his own, heated to the flesh and moving as it shuddered in another breath.

He pulled back, only out of instincts as he saw the other move. Black strands flowing on the pillow like black runny ink on a white page. The pale body slithered deeper into the sheets, seeking for warmth that was quickly evaporating. He blinked with a tired lag in all of his movements; dazed blue orbs stared back into his own.

"You look like shit."

A simple degrading 'good morning' still heavy with sleep.

"Thanks." He gave a roll of his eyes, accustomed to the usual words that could easily lower one's self-esteem but being with the other for a while, it doesn't take too much to get used to, maybe just some more patience and a fair amount of tolerance, but mostly it was just some rough shoves that made their sex drive spike.

"You look different." Kanda raised a brow before boring his eyes further into the other's greens.

A simple accusation annoyed with blame. "You took my eye patch."

A sly smile spread across his pales cheeks as he heard that.

"You lost it yourself." He brushed away a tangled strand with bony fingers. And then cold fingertips wrapped around the other's wrists, pulling him closer. "Give it."

Their shoulders touched, heated skin along heated skin. Faces only inches from each other. But they have been closer and in much more _passionate_ or violent manners than this.

"Doesn't seem to be you to be so _rude_, Rabi." He yanked his hands back from the contact, looking down briefly; light red hand prints decorated the skin at his wrist. It wasn't that Rabi was abusive, neither was it that he was masochist, they were just in over their heads.

That's all.

(Or maybe their charms were just too annoying to resist.)

He gave the other a look before standing up, the cold floor boards made him shiver as he bended down to pick up some materials to cover up. Their clothes were similar in size and similar in color, if not black then it was dark blue. He randomly picked up one; it was a pair of pants, they felt cool against his skin as he put them on. And then fingers wrapped around the thin dark material before pulling it over his head, it slipped to cover his back, the skin that was decorated with raw red lines of unnecessary pain relief.

"Pass me that."

Rabi turned to the voice and saw Kanda pointing a pale finger towards something beside him. He looked down; it was a black loop, his hair tie. He bended down, picked it up, and handed it to the out stretched fingers from the bare arm that stuck out from the figure sitting on the bed.

"Your welcome, Yuu."

"…thanks."

He found his white scarf hanging from the foot of the headboard as he heard Kanda mutter his reluctant and quiet thank you. Awkwardly Kanda picked out the lint from the coverings of his sheets and dropped it to the side of his bed; it still wasn't in him to drop his thanks everywhere he went.

It just wasn't him to do so, that's all.

And he watched as Rabi tugged the scarf around his neck.

They liked the way each other felt, the rough fingertips feeling each other up, exploring and enduring and pushing just to the brink of their limits. They liked the way they sounded in bed, whether it was the unwilling 'no's that actually meant yes or the low moans and groans that went as deep as the skin and flesh will do. And most of all they liked the way that there were no messy consequences after each night. Because neither of them liked to have strings attached.

They just enjoyed the way how detached they were now.

"What time is it?"

"Clock is right there."

Another finger was pointed to a small mechanical device ticking away its life on the small table. Early morning, the sun had about half an hour till it was due to rise. Rabi's eyes flickered across the glass covering before giving a small nod of acknowledgment, the clock in his mind resetting back from last night where time was only a hindrance to the precise second now as it gave another tick.

He grabbed his jacket from the wooden chair; it was tossed there in haste.

The compassion, the excitement, the love that they felt rushing at them last night has gone cold. Like a forgotten dinner still sitting on the table. But they were alright with that too, because it all started with a sudden urge to do something they felt would be fun and ended with a relationship of late night love making (it wasn't always late night, but it was usually always making love).

"This is my third one this week." He gave a small annoyed glare just as the other reached up to comb his hair into a pony tail. His fingers expertly gliding over ebony locks, brushing them into place. He took the hair tie from between his lips before tying it securely around his hair. Looking up he gave Rabi a smug expression. "I never forced you into having sex with me."

"That is besides the point." He combed the right side of his hair to cover his bare eye, now almost to the point where he was used to leaving Yuu's room without it. "Do you know how many eye patches I lost in your room?"

"I can guess." A thin thin smile stretched across his lips, giving him a small taunting look.

"I need to go." Where? Neither of them really cared, as long as he was gone, anywhere but here then it would've satisfied them both and the sentence mostly. It was simply how they worked together, just inform and do.

"Bye." There was never another question that needed to be asked.

Because they could all be easily answered with just a little thought.

The door closed, clicking shut and Kanda reached beneath his pillow, pulling out yet another stray eye patch, freshly torn off just last night. It was their acceptance and most of the time, tolerance towards each other that made this so much _fun_.

XXX Kuro

There were plenty of mentions for sex, more than I actually remembered XD But this piece was fun, a little delicious for my taste and just on the level where being together doesn't have to be all hugs and kisses with 'I love you's in between. Review?


End file.
